We previously reported that phenylbutazone caused liver necrosis in rats pretreated with both phenobarbital and diethylmaleate. However, studies carried out during the past year failed to reproduce these effects for reasons that are not clear. Experiments are now in progress to find a more sensitive species and conditions which can be correlated with a dose-related induction by phenylbutazone of hepatic damage.